Namae no Nai Uta: A Song With No Name
by Clearly through the Shadows
Summary: Indeed, he thinks. This is a song for them. NejiTen, Winter Fic, SongFic, oneshot. PLEASE R&R and read afterword! BoA FANS, LOOK HERE! XD


**Namae no Nai Uta :A Song With No Name**

Her fingers strum the koto, playing a long-lost song she can no longer keep inside. It is a ballad she heard on a mission, the details have long escaped her. But the music runs through her blood still, as it will always.

Its winter, everything's white and she loves it.

All is still as skilled fingers deftly move to create a song. A song with no name; oh, she can feel it on the edge of her mind but it's beyond her grasp.

She doesn't mind.

She sings along softly in her head as she plays.

_Kuchibiru hanakete, yuugure no sora ni,_

_Kiete yuku MELODY namae no nai uta,_

_Dareka taisetsuna omoi de datte,_

_Yuuki no kakera wo sotto kureta,_

The words escape from her lips as she sinks deeper into the music, to the delight of a shadow. The rhythm and joy of song runs through her veins. She makes a perfect picture, sitting on a dais separated by a large glass wall from a frozen garden. For once, in a kimono and ladylike, she is the very image of properness, femininity and grace…an ice princess.

_A song for you_

_A song for me_

_Kasuka ni kikoeru_

He is walking by, when he hears music quite unlike any he's heard in the Hyuuga compound before. Music in the compound has always been restrained and dignified, small entertainment for those who could admire and enjoy it. But this…there is so much emotion, given so freely it _hurt._

_A song for her_

_A song for him_

_Itsuka no bamen ga_

What is this? He is sure he has heard it before. As if in a trance, he follows the music to it's source.

_A song for boys_

_A song for girls_

_Dareka ga furimuku_

A beautiful girl- no, _woman_- sits on the dais facing the Winter Courtyard. This garden, if he remembers clearly, is specially designed for enjoyment in the winter. Chocolate waves tumble down her back as she plays a koto with the finesse of an expert.

_A song for friends_

_A song for lovers_

_Kokoro ni kanjiru_

These words create an ache in two hearts greater than words can describe. The silk of her kimono slides quietly as she moves her arms to play.

_Yasashii kotoba de tsutsunde agetai_

_MELODY wa umare soshite kiete yuku_

_Kizutsuita ai wo iyasu kusuri datta_

_Nemure nai yoru no komoriuta datta_

And the two hearts sing along to this song…this song with no name.

_A song for dreams_

_A song for tears_

_Jidai wo samayoi_

Indeed, he thinks. This is a song for _them_.

_A song for winds_

_A song for rain_

_Yozora ni kagayaku_

She is alerted to a presence behind her. Realizing who it is, she smiles and keeps on playing. This is a song for _them_.

_A song for stars_

_A song for flowers _

_Kioku no katasumi_

His baritone voice joins in with her soft soprano for the last verse.

_A song for cry_

_A song for smile _

_Kokoro de utau yo_

The last note on the koto echoes through the air as she turns around to meet his eyes.

"Neji,"

"Tenten,"

No more words are spoken as they revel in this precious moment fate has granted them.

_This is their song…_

_A song with no name…_

_**Love**_

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**PLEASE READ!!!**_

Hello, everyone. I just thought I'd take the time to talk a bit since I normally don't on my fics. The reviews have been a bit quite lately. I know I haven't been very active, but hopefully that will change as it nears the holidays.

This fic will probably be my Christmas fic for this year, though this year I decided to generalize it a bit more. As always, it is NejiTen. By the way, this song is the song _Namai no Nai Uta_ (Song With No Name) by BoA. If anyone's interested, I could send them an mp3 of this song. All they have to do is ask (hopefully in a review XD)!

I may write another holiday fic, I don't know. It depends on the response for this one.

Well, I'm sure I've taken up a lot of your time already, so I'll close up. Happy Holidays to all, and please review!

Happy Holidays from Clearly through the Shadows.


End file.
